five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Hiński Durian/Życie przez nowy pryzmat
left Witajcie! Postanowiłem rozpocząć wesołą twórczość literacką na tej wiki. Zapraszam was do mego pierwszego opowiadania na tej wiki, i pewnie nie ostatniego. Prosiłbym o uwagi, niestety często mogę się powtórzyć oraz mam problemy z interpunkcją więc każda uwaga się przyda. ''Prolog - Przeklęte bachory! Cóż... Trochę to potrwało. Jednak w końcu udało mi się zniszczyć te przeklęte kupy złomu. Nareszcie! Może w końcu pozbędę się tym sposobem koszmarów o tych... Przeklętych animatronikach. Pracuje jakiś czas tutaj, jednak od ostatniego tygodnia wręcz się na mnie uwzięły jeszcze bardziej. Nie wytrzymałem i postanowiłem im pokazać co o tym sądzę, ojciec zawsze powtarzał aby załatwieć problemy jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. - Ach... Wszystko co złe kiedyś się kończy. - powiedziałem do siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy wyjmując z kieszeni munduru paczkę papierosów i wyjmując jednego z niej. - Moje ulubione... Teraz gdzie ja włożyłem zapalniczkę? - zapytałem sam siebie grzebiąc w kieszeniach spodni, po chwili ją odnalazłem. Przyjrzałem się jej, niedawno kupiona specjalnie na tą okazję. Zapaliłem sobie swego papierosa odchodząc powoli w stronę wyjścia. - ''To... Nie takie łatwe! ''- usłyszałem za sobą zwielokrotniały głos, odwróciłem się instynktownie do tyłu widząc jakby unoszące się cztery, półprzezroczyste sylwetki dzieci znad zniszczonych animatroników. - To... Niemożliwe! - warknąłem, jednocześnie opanował mnie strach i gniew. Pierwsze z powodu troski o swe życie i tego, że pierwszy raz widzę ducha a drugi, że byłem w błędzie myśląc, że to załatwi to raz na dobre. - Mniejsza! I tak już się nie zobaczymy! - zaśmiałem się jak kiedyś gdy mordowałem te bachory rzucając się biegiem w stronę korytarza prowadzącego na scenę. - ''Nigdzie nie pójdziesz! - ''usłyszałem o wiele bardziej rozgniewany głos przed chwilą, tam był kolejny duch który patrzył na mnie tymi czarnymi ślepiami. Widząc, że jestem w kozim rogu zacząłem się cofać pod ścianę... Jednak przypomniałem sobie o czymś. Odwróciłem się do tyłu by zobaczyć wejście do ukrytego pomieszczenia, wbiegłem tam od razu i spojrzałem na kostium Springbonnie'go. Jednak żadnego wyjścia ewakuacyjnego nie było... Jak mogłem być taki głupi. Przez strach zapomniałem o tym prostym fakcie... -'' Zemsta należy do nas! ''- usłyszałem za sobą rozgniewany głos, odwróciłem się wystraszony mało nie potykając się o dziurę w podłodze. Jedna z dusz a konkretniej ta która prawdopodobnie wypowiedziała to słowa i była po środku zaczęła podążać w moim kierunku. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyknąłem rozpaczliwie cofając się cały czas przed nią, jednak ta nie przestawała mnie gonić. Po krótkim gonieniu się od ściany do ściany spojrzałem zza duszę widząc kostium... To moja jedyna szansa! Pobiegłem ile sił w nogach mijając ducha i docierając do kostiumu. Ta nagle zatrzymała się i przyglądała moim czynnościom, a konkretniej temu, że zakładałem kostium. Po zrobieniu tego spojrzałem na nią a w oczach ducha widziałem kpinę... Kpił sobie ze mnie! - Hahahah! I co teraz głupie duchy?! Teraz nic mi nie zrobicie! - zaśmiałem się wskazując palcem na swe ofiary... Myślały, że tak po prostu mnie złapią i zabiją? Muszą być niezwykle nawine, mój strach zaczął ustępywać satysfakcji... Z tego, że nie dam im dopełnić tej śmiesznej "zemsty". Tak kończy się próba złapania nieuchwytnego... Skoro udało oszukać policję to myślą, że wykiwają mnie? Mnie?! - Dobra próba! Jednak myślicie, że tak po prostu byście dopełniły swoją zemste?! Nie z tym człowiekiem! - zaśmiałem się ponownie waląc się kilka razy w pierś, a konkretniej pierść kostiumu. - ''Ty nie jesteś już człowiekiem... Jakieś ostatnie słowa? - ''odparł ten sam duch co mnie gonił po całym pomieszczeniu, jego odpowiedź mnie zaskoczyła i to bardzo, rozejrzałem się dookoła nie widząc nic co mogło mnie zabić. - O czym Ty mówisz? - zaśmiałem się, jednak ten jakby palcem wskazał na kostium. Chwilę później rozległ się skrzypiący głos puszczających sprężyn. Nie wierzę, że popełniłem tak głupi błąd... Przecież nawet na tych kasetach i instrukcjach było aby nie chuchać i powodować drgań u sprężyn. Po chwili rozpoczęło się, poczułem nawet wilgoć na lewej ręce... Pięknie deszcz padał a Ja zapomniałem o tej dziurze w dachu... Jednak po chwili rozpoczęło się. Sprężyny puściły i wszystkie elementy endoszkieletu zaczęły mnie gnieść, przez co organy i inne ważne rzeczy poszły w... Z tego powodu formowała się już kałuża krwi a ja upadłem na ziemię próbując się wydostać... Walczyć do końca. Choć mój koniec się zbliżał. Nieuchronnie. - ''Ostatnie słowa? ''-zapytała ponownie dusza a Ja spojrzałem na nią wzrokiem pełnym gniewu, ostatkiem mych sił, póki mój mózg jeszcze nie oberwał żadną częścią. - Jeszcze się... Policzymy. - warknąłem ostatnimi siłami i oddałem się ciemności. Jednak czułem wewnętrznie, że to nie koniec. Że to nie skończy się tak po prostu. - ''Nareszcie... ''- westchnęła dusza i ruszyła ze swymi przyjaciółmi do wyjścia z ukrytego pokoju... ''30 lat później - Ej! George, zobacz co znalazłem! - rzucił jakiś człowiek w garniturze, który stał w pozostałościach Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria z 1993. - Co znalazłeś takiego Richard? - zapytał drugi człowiek który zwał się prawdopodobnie George, po chwili zauważył znalezisko. A konkretniej poniszczonego królika który leżał na podłodze w tych ruinach, obok leżały kawałki ściany którymi najwyraźniej był przygnieciony animatronik. - Dużo tu śladów wyschniętej krwi... - westchnął Richard patrząc na animatronika. - Byłby idealną atrakcją w naszym Fazbear's Fright nie sądzisz? Jest tylko jeden drobny szkopuł... - dodał nieco zasmucony. - Co takiego się stało? Hmm? - zapytał George patrząc na swego wspólnika niecierpliwym wzorkiem. - W środku jest trup... - westchnął Richard, patrząc na animatronika. - Co?! Przecież... - mało nie krzyknął George nie mając już słów. Był skołowany tymi wydarzeniami... - Spokojnie! Wyobraź sobie jaką fortunę zbijemy! Użyjemy przezroczystego lakieru by to wyglądało na sztuczne, a konkretniej kilka wystających organów a za pomocą jakiegoś intensywnego zapachu wyeliminujemy ten smród! - odparł Richard przedstawiając swój pomysł. - A poza tym! Jak nie spróbujemy to prawdopodobnie zbankrutujemy po max miesiącu. Samymi głowami nikogo nie wystraszymy! - dodał kolejny logiczny argument. - Masz racje... Weźmy go szybko. Cud, że ocalał trzęsienie ziemi które zrujnowało tą Pizzerie. Weźmiemy go do mojego domu i tam zrobimy to co mówisz bo mam te rzeczy. - westchnął George, Richard kiwnął głową i obaj podnieśli animatronika i ruszyli z nim na zewnątrz. Akurat była noc więc żadnego świadka nie było. Wrzucili go do bagażnika i pojechali w kierunku mieszkania George'a. - I widzisz? To da nam sławę i dużo, ale to bardzo dużo pieniędzy! Będziemy bogaci! Moralność na drugim miejscu, priorytet ma życie! Potem pomyślimy nad naprawą lub kolegami dla niego... Jak go nazwiemy w ogóle? - rzucił Richard podekscytowany. - Tia... - mruknął ponuro George. - Nie wiem... Może Aleksiej będzie wiedział? On pracował kiedyś w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza jako mechanik. Zna się na animatronikach więc coś nam doradzi. - dodał. Jego kolega kiwnął głową i resztę drogi przejechali w milczeniu... ''Rozdział pierwszy - Nowa rola'' Od kilku godzin trwały prace nad znalezionym animatronikiem, pomimo problemów związanych z odruchami wymiotnymi Geroge'a kiedy zobaczył w wnętrzu animatronika ludzkie szczątki udało się to zrobić. Teraz właśnie likwidowano nieprzyjemny smród. - Prawie skończyliśmy... - westchnął George który miał na sobie założoną maskę przeciwgazową typu Słoń, nie mógł wytrzymać w tym smrodzie więc sięgnął po ten środek. Właśnie mopem mył kostium i likwidował dzięki temu smród, w tym czasie Richard w środku mył wszystko uważając na wszelkie mniej bezpieczne rzeczy. Ale szło sprawnie przynajmniej. Dopiero po godzinie mycia by być pewnym, że ludzie przeżyją w Domu Strachów podnieśli już suchego animatronika. - Teraz zawieźmy go do Fazbear's Fright. - rzucił Richard, jego wspólnik przytaknął głową i obaj włożyli animatronika do samochodu i odjechali w stronę wspomnianego budynku. Chcieli szybko nadać mu imię, dokończyć nadawanie klimatu, zatrudnić stróża do pilnowanie wadliwych systemów i to tyle. Co mogło pójść źle? Godzinę później - Fazbear's Fright Otworzyłem oczy... Ach... Czuje się dziwnie. Spostrzegłem przed sobą zaciekle dyskutujących trzech mężczyzn, dwóch młodych w garniturach, maksymalnie 25 lat i trzeci starszy w stroju jak typowy mechanik, z siwą brodą. Jednak zamiast słuchać ich skupiłem się na czymś innym... Czułem, że w tym kostiumie nie byłem sam. Aaa... Zapomniałem, że zginąłem w kostiumie. Jednak me zapowiedzi, że to nie koniec się sprawdziły. - Oh... Witaj! Kim jesteś? ''- usłyszałem głos w swojej głowie, czyli nie tylko ja byłem w tym kostiumie. Ciekawe... - Witaj. Miałem "mały" wypadek i sprężyny zatrzaskowe mnie zabiły. Moje imię na razie jest nieważne. - odparłem też w myślach do tajemniczego rozmówcy. - Kim lub czym jesteś? - dodałem pytanie. - ''Och... Pewnie zapomniałeś. Spokojnie, to normalne. Chyba. ''- odparł głos pogodnym tonem. - ''Jestem duszą tego kostiumu. Można tak powiedzieć, sam niewiele o sobie pamiętam ale miło, że z kimś mogę pogadać. Dawno nie miałem tej okazji. ''- dodał jeszcze bardziej ucieszony. - Miło mi cię poznać, mogę ci mówić Spring Bonnie? Bo skoro to ten kostium... - zapytałem trochę nieśmiale, myślałem nad tymi wszystkimi zdarzeniami. - ''Spring Bonnie? Jasne! Nawet Spring możesz mnie po prostu nazywać! Tylko jedna osoba mnie tak nazywała i to był mój jedyny przyjaciel. Teraz mam drugiego przyjaciela. Czy ten dzień może być lepszy? - ''odparł szczęśliwy, słychać, że jednak trochę był samotny. - Teraz jednak wybacz Spring. Muszę dowiedzieć się gdzie jestem. - odparłem chcąc posłuchać co tamci gadają. - ''Spoko. Nie ma problemu. Do zobaczenia a raczej do usłyszenia potem! - ''po chwili Spring się wyciszył. Heh, widzę, że nawet taki człowiek jak ja znajdzie kiedyś przyjaciół. Teraz jednak skupiłem się na rozmowie tych mężczyzn. - Więc jak go nazwiemy? Masz jakiś pomysł Aleksiej? - zapytał ogolony do łysa mężczyzna. Nie wiem sam kogo, nie znam ich minion. - Pamiętam tego animatronika. To był Spring Bonnie z Fredbear's Family Diner. A skoro mówicie, że tam sztuczne zwłoki, więc w teorii można by go nazwać Springtrap. Nie uważacie? Bo pułapka bo człowiek uwięziony tam jest i Spring sprężyna i od Spring Bonnie'go. - odparł staruszek, to był pewnie Aleksiej. Widać, że miał pojęcie o tym co mówi. - Dobre! Ale może spytamy jeszcze naszego animatronika? Sztuczna Inteligencja powinna działać. - odparł ten sam łysy mężczyzna, Aleksiej kiwnął głową i podszedł do mnie. - Animatroniki typu Spring Bonnie'go reagują na dźwięk więc wystarczy krzyknąć by go włączyć. Chyba. - odparł, po chwili krzyknął na mnie tak jakby od tego zależało jego życie. - HEJ! - postanowiłem zagrać tą rolę i otworzyłem swe oczy, były fioletowe rozejrzałem się obok widząc zadowolenie na twarzy łysego mężczyzny i zaskoczenie na drugiego który miał średniej długości włosy. - Witaj Springtrap. Podoba ci się twa nowa nazwa? - spytał łysy podchodząc do mnie i klepiąc po ramieniu z uśmiechem. - Witaj! Podoba mi się me nowe imie proszę pana! Co ja tu robię? - odpowiedziałem nadając niezwykle łatwo miły dla ucha ton, cóż kostium oddziałowywał na mnie jakoś. Byłem jednak ciekawy co każą mi zrobić w tym budynku. - Jesteś w domu strachów Fazbear's Fright! Jesteś naszą gwiazdą, będziesz straszył ludzi. Czyż to nie cudowne? A potem załatwimy ci przyjaciół! - odparł łysy, cóż Ja i atrakcja horrorowa? Nie głupio brzmi. Jednak co dalej to nie wiem. - Ale cóż. My cię zostawiamy teraz. Zapoznaj się z swym nowym domem, możesz zwiedzać każdy zakamarek po to aby znać wszelkie przejścia co pozwoli ci na na wzbudzenie strachu. Jednak żegnaj Springtrap. Przyjemnej nocy! - rzucił łysy na koniec idąc z tą dwójką na zewnątrz. Po chwili usłyszałem zamknięcie drzwi na klucz. Czyli cóż, przez tą noc mogę robić co chcę? Świetnie. - ''I jak było? - ''zapytał Spring, miałem o dziwo chęć rozmowy z nim. - A nic takiego się nie działo. - zaśmiałem się. - Teraz zwę się Springtrap i jestem główną atrakcją w tym domu strachów. Fajnie nie? A teraz idę pozwiedzać budynek. - dodałem. - ''Ech... Fredbear mnie zawsze straszył. Dlatego nie lubię. Jednak z tobą może będzie mi łatwiej to szło. Ale masz rację! Ruszajmy w drogę pozwiedzać ten budynek. Może coś ciekawego znajdziemy? - ''odpowiedział Spring, czułem się szczęśliwy mimo tego, że byłem martwy w kostiumie. Po chwili ruszyłem rozejrzeć się po tym budynku. Rozdział Drugi - Najmniej spodziewana rzecz... Lub osoba. Chodziłem sobie po pizzeri rzucając na każdy zakamarek badawcze spojrzenie, klimat był jednak nie dziwię im się, że mnie postanowili wziąć do roboty zwanej jako straszenie. Tu oprócz klimatu nic nie ma. Spojrzałem w lewo by spojrzeć na wentylację. - O... Ciekawe dokąd prowadzi. - powiedziałem do siebie wchodząc do wentylacji i przemieszczając się nią, duża taka nie była jak w pizzeri z 1987 ale nie jest bynajmniej malutka. Po jakieś minucie chodzenia po wentylacji wyszłem z niej wchodząc do pokoju który wyglądał na biuro. - Warto zapamiętać, że tu prowadzi ta wentylacja. - mruknąłem wychodząc z biura i idąc korytarzem w prawo zobaczyć co tu jeszcze jest. Było tu trochę starych kartek z rysunkami animatroników, nie wiem jak je znaleźli ale jednak coś umieją znajdywać. Przyjrzałem się jednej kartce, był na niej narysowany Balloon Boy. Był irytujący ale czasami przed pracą można było z nim pogadać na wiele tematów, choć czasami wydawał się przerażający. - ''Dużo ty rysunków. I mało świateł... - ''skomentował mój znajomy czyli Springi, nie dziwiłem mu się. Nie przywykł do takich miejsc, bo nigdy nie był w domach strachu... Prawdopodobnie. - ''Znasz te dziecko na rysunku? - ''zadał jeszcze pytanie. - Aż zbyt dobrze. Balloon Boy się zwał. Jedyny animatronik który nie patrzył na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. Heh... Wspomnienia. - mruknąłem do siebie i do swego kolegi i ruszyłem dalej korytarzem. Nic ciekawego nie napotykałem, jedynie pizze na ścianach które były na pewno atrapami, bo czym innym mogły być? W Pizzeri z 1993 też były takie same. - Ach... To ty. - usłyszałem za sobą melodyjny głos, odwróciłem się za siebie widząc animatronika którego nie spodziewałbym się tu zobaczyć... Marionetkę. Tylko wyglądała jakby była spalona. - Co Ty tu robisz? I skąd mnie znasz? - zadałem dwa najważniejsze pytanie w tym momencie, nie wiem o co jej chodziło. Przecież Ja jej nie niszczyłem przed moją śmiercią, na pewno nie. - Nie pamiętasz swego pierwszego mordercy? - zapytała Marionetka rozbawionym tonem. Ta informacja mnie spiorunowała, dobrze pamiętałem swe pierwsze morderstwo. Aż za dobrze je pamiętałem, przecież wtedy otrułem jednego bachora przed Fredbear's Family Diner. - A jestem tu... Z tego powodu, że na ścianie jest ma maska. Ja jestem tylko widmem... - Prawie zapomniałem... Teraz TY chcesz się na MNIE zemścić. Tak? - odpowiedziałem podnosząc jedną powiekę wyżej, z drugiej strony nie mogła mi nic zrobić skoro była widmem. - Nie. Skądże. - odparła tonem któremu mógłbym zaufać. - Uważam, że już karę miałeś i chcę do Ciebie wyciągnąć pomocną ręke. Poza tym i tak by zemsta nic nie dała bo żyjesz. Nieprawdaż? - dodała podając argumenty których nie miałem jak skontrować. - Poradzę sobie sam. - odpowiedziałem niemiłym tonem dla ucha, skrzyżowałem ręce dla efektu i obniżyłem obie powieki jeszcze. - Czyli odrzucasz pomoc jedynej osoby lub rzeczy? Tylko Ja przekonam resztę aby nic ci nie robiła. Zaufaj mi. Proszę. - w końcu przekonałem się, wyciągnąłem ręke i o dziwo uścisnąłem jej ręke. Nie wiem jak ale to nieważne. - Widzisz? A teraz pokaże ci coś. - dodała prowadząc mnie do automatów. - Co jest tu ciekawego? - zapytałem biorąc żeton który był na automacie. Nie wiem skąd ale to nie był przypadek. - Zagraj. - powiedziała rozkazującym tonem Marionetka, posłuchałem jej wkładając żeton do automatu przez co się włączył. Włączyły się cztery gry, jedna podczas której zabiłem te dziecko którym jest teraz marionetka, potem gdy zabiłem piątkę, następnie... Gdy ta kukła zakładała zwłokom maski a na koniec gdy goniło się ją... I ja zatrzymywałem Freddy'ego. Odszedłem od automatu zdziwiony, patrząc raz na nią na maszynę. - To nie jest po kolei... Jednak to fakty z twego życia. Nieprawdaż? - zapytała Marionetka na co ja przytaknąłem głową idąc dalej korytarzem. Za dużo wrażeń chyba na dziś ale chciałem zwiedzić resztę wentylacji co też zrobiłem. Dom Strachów mały nie był przez co mogłem w wielu miejscach straszyć zwiedzających, jednak zabić ich nie mogłem... Niestety. Ale strachem też się najem... Heheheh. Wróciłem na swoje miejsce czyli do pokoju gdzie była ta maska Marionetki na ścianie. Nie wiem czemu tej maski wcześniej nie zauważyłem, ale to najmniej ważne w tym momencie. - ''To ciekawe miejsce. Nieprawdaż? - ''zapytał mnie Spring, cóż rozmowa z nim mi nic nie zrobi. - Masz rację Spring. Jednak... Czuję, że tu wiele tajemnic jest. A ty też masz takie wrażenie? - odparłem będąc ciekawy odpowiedzi. - ''Tak... Tak szczerze trochę boje się... Czuje się jakbym był obserwowany... - ''odparł mój przyjaciel, cóż takie samo miałem wrażenie. Bycia obserwowanym. - Też się czuje obserwowany... Jednak może to tylko dlatego, że pierwszy raz tu jesteśmy. - odpowiedziałem by go uspokoić. - Nie bój się. - dodałem. - ''Martwisz się o mnie? Tak samo jak Fredbear... Jednak dziękuje ci... Springtrap za to, że jesteś ze mną. - ''odpowiedział i był cicho przez resztę czasu. A ja się wyłączyłem, nie mam już co tu robić dziś. ''Rozdział Trzeci - "Nowi" goście. Och. Już Drugi tydzień jestem w tej atrakcji horrorowej, tylko Ja, Marionetka i "Springi". Przywykłem do Marionetki jednak, z mojego wroga numer jeden w tej atrakcji stała się przyjacielem. Nawet nie wierzę, że wymawiam to słowo jednak do tego doszło. Cóż, zmieniłem się z chłodnego niczym maszyna człowieka na animatronika który ma jakieś emocje. Co za ironia nieprawdaż? Jednak według Marionetki dziś miała nadejść zmiana w mym nowym życiu, nie wiem jaka i nie wiem czy się bać czy nie. - To była udana inwestycja! - rzucił łysy mężczyzna który zwał się Richard a za nim z średniej długości włosami koloru kasztanowego pan George, obaj mieli garnitury jak zawsze i to do nich należało to miejsce. Nie wiedziałem z czego się cieszyli, ale musieli naprawdę coś mocnego kupić. - Masz rację. Ustawmy je i chodźmy sobie. - odparł pan George, który miał karton tak samo jak jego wspólnik. Widziałem jak wyciągneli z nich... Części kostiumów Freddy'ego i Bonnie'go, oraz głowy Chici i Foxy'ego. Nie myślałem, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę je. - Jutro jedziemy po kolejny karton tak? - zapytał Richard idąc z swym przyjacielem z wyniesionymi częściami. Tamten kiwnął do niego głową i obaj poszli w różne strony Domu Strachu. Czułem, że to właśnie przez to nadejdzie ta zmiana w mym nowym życiu. Boję się nawet, ale nie wiem czego... Jednakże moi właściciele po chwili wrócili i wyszli. Postanowiłem się ruszyć. - Lepiej spojrzę gdzie położyli te rzeczy. Ot tak dla pewności. - ruszyłem szybkim krokiem chcąc zorientować się co gdzie jest, w pokoju gdzie była maska Marionetki leżała głowa Chici, miałem wrażenie, że mnie obserwuje ale ruszyłem dalej na korytarz gdzie zobaczyłem części kostiumu Bonnie'go czyli głowę i tułów. W jego przypadku nie czułem tego wrażenia bycia obserwowanym. No nic. Ruszyłem dalej w miejsce gdzie była głowa Foxy'ego. Tu poczułem to samo co przy głowie Chici czym prędzej pobiegłem dalej szukając kostiumu Freddy'ego. Był przy biurze, znowu był to uczucie. Miałem już pewne podejrzenia ale się wycofałem do pokoju przy jednym z wyjść. Tam zwykle stałem, więc dziś mi nikt nie mógł tego zabronić. - Czemu ON tu jest?! - usłyszałem rozgniewany głos z sąsiedniego pokoju, zajrzałem tam jednak słuch taki dobry nie był i widocznie byli w pokoju gdzie była maska Marionetki. Zajrzałem tam widząc cztery animatroniki: Freddy'ego, Chicę, Foxy'ego i Marionetkę ale trochę spalone. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie Bonnie ale dobrze, że go nie ma. To te osobniki przez które jestem w tym kostiumie. - Ten "ON" przyszedł właśnie. - przerwała zażartą dyskusję Marionetka, westchnąłem. Nie chciałem aby wiedzieli o tym, że ich podsłuchuje. - Zechcesz się przyłączyć do naszej dyskusji Springtrap? - zapytała mnie. Podszedłem chowając dłonie w dziurach na korpusie jak w kieszeniach bluzy, przy okazji rzucając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie tej trójce. - Masz czelność jeszcze pokazywać się przy nas?! - warknął w moim kierunku Foxy podnosząc się i podchodząc do mnie tak blisko, że nasze nosy były w odległości kilku centymetrów od siebie. - Lepiej zjeżdżaj stąd! - dodał zirytowanym tonem. Ja obniżyłem obie powieki będąc zirytowanym już. - Wchodzicie w butach jak do siebie... I jeszcze każesz mi zjeżdzać? - zadałem pytanie niezbyt miłym tonem. - Poza tym. Bo co mi zrobisz? - dodałem złośliwym tonem. - A kto powiedział, że Ty tu rządzisz?! - rzucił Foxy popychając mnie, chcąc nie chcąc cofnąłem się ale nie przewróciłem. - Zaraz pożałujesz, że jeszcze istniejesz! - dodał zaciskając pięści. Jednak Marionetka szybko zainterweniowała. - Błagam. Nie kłóćcie się. - powiedziała blokując drogę Foxy'emu do mnie. - Nie jesteśmy tu aby rozpominać dawne krzywdy. - dodała. - A Ty czemu stoisz po JEGO stronie?! - warknęła Chica która próbowała się do mnie dostać, ale długie ręce Marionetki na razie uniemożliwiały to. - Nikogo nie wspieram. - odparła Marionetka. - Próbuje wskazać wam najlepszą drogę. - Najlepszą drogę? Chyba dla ciebie. - mruknął Freddy wstając, mogłem zauważyć, że nie ma jednej nogi. Cóż, bynajmniej mam pewność, że gdy będę uciekał nie dogoni mnie. Heheh. - Ja lepiej już pójdę... - rzuciłem odwracając się i odchodząc, usłyszałem jeszcze tylko słowa Marionetki. - Co wyście narobili? - po czym odszedłem na swoje miejsce. Ech. Widzę, że mam 3 wrogów i zero sojuszników. Mogło być gorzej, bo jeszcze Złoty i Bonnie mogli być. Wtedy po mnie by było. Jednak usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Szybko minęła to noc. Przyszedł Aleksiej który zaczął montować kamery. Ciekawe. Naprawdę. - Szto tam u ciebie Springtrap? - zapytał mnie gdy montował w kamerę w tym pokoju w którym jestem. - Wszystko dobrze panie Aleksiej. - odparłem niezbyt wesołym tonem co najwyraźniej zauważył. - Szto się stało? - zapytał mnie... Cóż nic się nie stanie jak mu odpowiem. Kostium mnie nieco zmienił więc nic nie szkodziło. - Czuje się samotny w tym miejscu... - odpowiedziałem wbijając wzrok w podłogę, ten poklepał mnie po ramieniu i spojrzał na mnie. - Jak Richard i George nic nie załatwią to ja zainwestuje w przyjaciela dla ciebie. - odparł głosem typowego dobrego wujka. Kiwnąłem głową i odszedł. Wyłączyłem się już, za dużo wrażeń na dzisiejszy dzień. O wiele za dużo, mam nadzieję, że moi właściciele kupią coś co potem nie będzie chciało mi coś złego zrobić. ''Rozdział Czwarty - Dwa obozy. Minęły trzy dni od kiedy te przeklęte animatroniki wróciły, bynajmniej bez Bonnie'go. Od tych trzech dni nawet z nikim nie rozmawiałem, mój humor był zbyt zły aby nerwy sobie tracić. Marionetka czasami próbowała ze mną rozmawiać, ale nie chciałem tej kukły na oczy widzieć. Jednak w końcu nadeszło Coś, właściciele Domu Strachów przynieśli dziś karton z częściami Toy Animatroników i położyli go w biurze. Gdy pan Richard i pan George wyszli ruszyłem do biura by temu się przyjrzeć. Przy okazji mogłem obczaić nowy system kamer. - O... Tu jest! - usłyszałem głos wydobywający się lewej, obróciłem się w tamtą stronę by spojrzeć na te trzy przeklęte animatroniki. Foxy'ego, Chicę i Freddy'ego. - Czego chcecie? - warknąłem szukając czegoś czym bym mógł im przywalić, w oczach Lisa zauważyłem triumfalny błysk w oczach... Domyślałem się co chcą zrobic. - Czas zakończyć to raz na zawsze. - powiedział Foxy rzucając się na mnie przez co upadłem na podłogę siłując się z nim, po chwili odepchnąłem go nogą. - Ciekawe co na to Marionetka powie... - rzuciłem kwaśnym tonem czekając na ich reakcę. - A czy to ważne? I tak by nas prędzej poparła niż ciebie. - odpowiedziała Chica która zaczęła mi podchodzić od flanki. Bynajmniej ładna była i nie przeszkadzała tak bardzo jak Foxy który roztopi się jeszcze z powodu swego zirytowania. - Poza tym. Jesteś Sam a nas troje. - tu miała rację. - Więc czas na moją tajną broń. Do wentylacji! - krzyknąłem wchodząc do niej zanim zdążyli zareagować i wychodząc przy wyjściu. Chciałem już wyjść z budynku ale były dwie sprawy, oprogramowanie nie pozwalało oraz Spring który częściowo kontrolował kostium czuł paniczny strach do otwartych przestrzeni, co przekładało się też na mnie. Ech. Pobiegłem do pokoju z rysunkiem babeczki by przemyśleć sytuacje. - Nigdzie już nie uciekniesz. - usłyszałem głos za swymi plecami, zauważyłem tam Freddy'ego który podchodził do mnie a Ja oczywiście się cofałem. - Czy jesteś gotowy na Freddy'ego? - zapytał szykując się do ataku, z drugiej strony szli Foxy i Chica. Szczególnie ta druga miała cwany uśmiech na dziobie. Nie wiem czemu. - Trzech na jednego. Jak pięknie. - skomentowała jeszcze, zaczęła mnie irytować i to mocno. Głupi kurczak. Skasuje ją kiedyś i się skończy. - Nie zupełnie. - usłyszałem jakiś dziecięcy głos. Nie wiedziałem kto to ale po chwili się dowiedziałem, był to Balloon Boy który patrzył swym irytującym spojrzeniem na tego wku********go kurczaka. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, więc sam nie byłem. B.B był kimś kogo lubiłem, mimo jego śmiechu który czasami doprowadzał mnie do chęci spacyfikowania go. Wiatrakiem szczególnie. - Wielkie mi halo. - zaśmiał się Foxy robiąc ruch ręką. - Dwóch na Trzech. I tak mamy przewagę. - dodał krzyżując ręce. - Czyżby mój lisiasty przyjacielu? - zapytał B.B złośliwym głosem. - Jest trzech na trzech. Ślepy jesteś? - dodał. - Jak trzech na trzech? Jesteś Ty i królik. - odpowiedział Freddy podnosząc jedną powiekę wyżej. Nawet ja nie zrozumiałem o co chodzi. Mrugnąłem kilka razy po to aby poinformować, że niewiele wiem. - Zapomniałeś o mnie Piracie Foxy? - rozległ się kobiecy głos z góry, spojrzałem na sufit tak samo jak moi wrogowie by zauważyć Mangle. O proszę. Wiadomo już jakiej jest płci bo myślałem, że ni samiec ni samica. Różniła się tym, że nie miała żuchwy a druga jej głowa była mocno uszkodzona. Ale jak mówiła? To ja nie wiem. - Widzę, że nasza kaczka... O przepraszam kurczak o imieniu Chica... Ma konkurentkę bo jesteście razem z Mangle jedynimi samicami tu. - zaśmiał się B.B. Z ust mi to wyjął, to właśnie pomyślałem. Jednak roześmiałem się widząc minę Chici, mordercze spojrzenie na Mangle i B.B. Już obie strony szykowały się do walki ale znowu ta głupia kukła się wtrąciła. - Co wy na Fredbeara robicie?! - krzyknęła przerażona tym widokiem, B.B chciał odpowiedzieć ale Marionetka nas szybko od siebie oddzieliła. Nasze dwie wrogie sobie grupy stały po dwóch końcach pokoju. - Kiedy ja jestem w tym budynku do walki nie dojdzie. Zrozumiem, że możecie się szczerze nienawidzić ale błagam was... Bez rękoczynów... - mruknęła robiąc typowego Facepalma z zażenowania. - Straciłem wiarę w animatroniki. - skomentowałem przez co ta kukła rzuciła mi groźne spojrzenie. - A tobie nikt do głosu nie pozwolił dojść! Na tobie najbardziej się zawiodłem Springtrap. Powinieneś być wiekowo i psychicznie najstarszy. - powiedziała do mnie dźgając mnie palcem w pierś. - Wal się chudzielcu. Nie potrzebuję twojej łaskawej zgody abym cokolwiek robił. - zripostowałem szybko wprawiając w jeszcze większy gniew Marionetkę, pierwszy raz ją wściekłą widzę. Ma się ten talent. - Zamiast prawić mi kazania skontaktuj się lepiej z człowiekiem który cię walcem przejechał. - dodałem, B.B i Mangle zaczęli się chichotać po czym odeszliśmy, zanim Ona cokolwiek odpowiedziała. - No to mamy dwa wrogie sobie obozy... - mruknąłem. - Ty czyli... - odpowiedział B.B ale zaciął się bo nie usłyszał jak się zwe. - Springtrap. - uzupełniłem jego słowa patrząc na niego i idąc w kierunku swego miejsca. - Czyli Springtrap, Balloon Boy i Ja. Jedyna samica w tym zespole. - wtrąciła się Mangle. W końcu doszliśmy na moje miejsce, moi sojusznicy gdzieś poszli, poz zasięg mego wzroku na pewno a ja się wyłączyłem. Ciekawe co jeszcze się wydarzy, byle by przez tą swoistą wojnę nic się nie stało potem złego dla nas wszystkich. Wywalenie, zezłomowanie czy inne cuda... Mniejsza. Jutro pogadam z towarzyszem w moim kostiumie. ''Rozdział Piąty - Zabawę czas zacząć Siedziałem w pustym pokoju rozmyślając nad wieloma rzeczami: Jak się skończy konflikt między nami, czy nie odsunę się w niepamięć i wiele, wiele innych. Jednak teraz miałem inną sprawę, musiałem porozmawiać ze Spring'iem. Na temat wielu spraw. - Spring... Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytałem w myślać. - Jasne! Co się stało? - ''odparł pogodny jak zwykle. - Nie wiem czy chcesz rozmawiać o tobie. Mam wrażenie, że nie poznałem cię dobrze. - odpowiedziałem zawstydzonym tonem. ''- Spokojnie. Wiem o tym, że nie poznaliśmy się więc pogadać możemy. - ''rzucił, dodał mi pewności siebie więc mogę zadać pierwsze pytanie. - Więc... Co ty robisz w tym kostiumie? Bo chyba dusza w robocie... Tak od razu nie jest. Nie? - zapytałem z większą pewnością siebie w głosie. - ''Jakby to powiedzieć... Byłem pracownikiem w Fredbear's Family Diner i byłem właśnie w Springbonnie'm, kiedy miałem kończyć zmianę wtedy mój przyjaciel, który zawsze chodził w różowym mundurze poklepał mnie mocno przez co sprężyny puściły i mnie zgniotło. Moje ciało jednak pochowano ale dusza pozostała w kostiumie, choć jednak "wychodzić" mogłem. - ''odpowiedział zadziwiając mnie. - Mnie też zgniotło... Jednak co masz na myśli mówiąc wychodzić? - zadałem kolejne pytanie. - ''Heh. Wiedziałem, że nie zrozumiesz. Pozwól, że ci zaprezentuje. - ''rzucił i po chwili zmaterializował się przede mną, wyglądał jak cały czarny Toy Bonnie z białymi oczami i zębami. Zaskoczył mnie. - ''Ty też tak możesz ale potem cię nauczę. W tej formie zwą mnie Shadow Bonnie. Tak też możesz mi mówić. - ''dodał znowu wnikając w kostium, zaskoczył mnie i to mocno. Miałem coś powiedzieć ale do pokoju wparowała Mangle z wyrazem oczu który informował, że stało się coś ważnego. - Springtrap! - rzuciła uradowanym tonem, nie wiedziałem o co chodzi więc postanowiłem spytać. - Co się stało? - zapytałem nieco zirytowany. - Za godzinę przyjedzie nocny stróż! Wynajęto go niedawno podobno i będzie nas pilnował. Czyż to nie świetne? - odpowiedziała dalej uradowanym tonem, mrugnąłem kilka razy pokazując zdezorientowanie w końcu postanowiłem coś powiedzieć. - Musimy zaplanować strategię. Idź po B.B. Niech tu przyjdzie. - rozkazałem, ta zasalutowała i wyszła. - Czas zapolować na naszego ptaszka. - zaśmiałem się zduszonym głosem. Stare dobre czasy wracają. ''50 minut później 23:50 Jakieś 10 minut temu Mangle wróciła z B.B, nie wiem czemu zajęło to jej tak długo ale nie będę tego drążyć. Dyskutowaliśmy o strategii. - Więc plan jest taki: Jutro zaczniemy zabawę, dziś jednak musimy włamać się do kamery w biurze i pooglądać naszego ptaszka. - rozkazałem, rozmyśliłem się z zabójstwem od razu. Nie było by to ekscytujące. Mangle i B.B kiwnęli głową po czym ruszyliśmy do jakiegoś pokoju który jest poza wzrokiem kamer, tam stał przygotowany laptat i Mangle która o dziwo znała się na tym, zhakowała kamerę w biurze która była... Babeczką. Po chwili na ekranie ukazał się strażnik nocny. Miał mundur i napis z jego imieniem czyli, Jeremy Fitzgeralt.Chudy chyba 30-40 letni mężczyzna. Skądś go pamiętałem ale nie pamiętam skąd... - Pamiętam go! - krzyknęli jednocześnie B.B i Mangle. - Co? - zapytałem zdziwiony. - No ten cały Jeremy pracował w 1987, wtedy ja próbowałam go dorwać. Jednak ten Foxy co chwilę wchodził mi w paradę, może i mieliśmy romans na początku ale teraz to przeszłość. - odpowiedziała Mangle. - A ja kradłem mu te słodkie bateryjki bo Foxy mógł mu odgryźć łeb. Heheh. - zaśmiał się B.B. Gadaliśmy tak o Jeremy'm i o tym co mu jutro zrobimy. Życie tak piękne jeszcze nie było. Hah. To tyle w tym rozdziale. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania